Accio felicidad
by Pao Potter Wallflower
Summary: Esta es una especie de continuaciòn desde el final de Las reliquias de la muerte, 5 años despuès con la boda de Harry y Ginny y lo que sucede con su familia y amigos
1. Chapter 1 Un dìa perfecto

**Hola! este es mi primer fic, espero les guste... perdòn por que sea un capìtulo tan corto.**

**Los reviews son bien recibidos. **

**Todos los nombres, lugares, etc que reconozcan como parte de la saga de Harry potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

Cuando despertò esa mañana y se diò cuenta de que todo lo que habìa pasado el dìa y la noche anterior (uf que noche) NO HABÌA SIDO UN SUEÑO, no puedo evitar sonreir y voltear al lado derecho la cama donde su ahora esposa Ginny Potter (como le gustaba que Gin ahora llevara su apellido) dormìa plàcidamente con sus piernas entrelazadas a las suyas. El dìa anterior habìa sido simplemente perfecto: Ginny sonriendole durante la ceremonia, su primer beso como esposos, la fiesta en la Madriguera, el hermoso discurso que Ron y Hermaione habìan escrito para ellos, su primer baile con una canciòn muggle que tenìa mucho significado para ellos "Love will tear us appart" de Joy Division, Ginny y èl bailando con los demàs invitados hasta cansarse, el delicioso pastel de melaza... era simplemente PERFECTO; y despuès cuando habìan llegado a Grimmauld Place 12 (su casa en Godric`s Hollow no estaba lista todavìa) con el pasillo iluminado con velas hasta llegar a la habitaciòn que Harry junto con Ron habìa acondicionado para poderla usar cuando fuera necesario y era relamente acogedora y ahoramucho màs ya que ahì Harry y Ginny habìan hecho cosas increibles durante casi toda la noche.  
Estaba recordando lo sucedido cuando se diò cuenta de que Ginny ya se habìa despertado y lo observaba detenidamente  
-Buenos dìas Sr. Potter ¿durmiò usted bien?- le dijo giñandole el ojo de la manera que ella sabìa, volvìa loco a Harry.  
-Claro que dormì bien teniendote aquì a mi lado- le respondiò dàndole un casto beso en los labios,- ¿te gustarìa tomar el desyuno en la cama?  
-Preferirìa hacer otra cosa- le dijo Ginny mientras subia juguetonamente al torso de Harry y acariciaba su pecho.  
-Por Merlìn Gin, ten piedad de mì, muero de hambre-, pero aunque realmente tenìa hambre y sed èl rapidamente se sentò y la abrazò por la cintura para despuès besarla apasionadamente y descendiendo lentamente dejando un rastro de besos y te amo.  
Definitivamente, conocer a la familia Weasly era lo mejor que le habìa pasado... pero de lo que estaba màs agradecido era que finalmente, despuès de casi 5 años de noviazgo, Ginny era su esposa. Ella lo complementaba y comprendìa mejor que nadie, el simple echo de que decidiera perdonarlo por haberla dejado para buscar los horrocruxes y tranquilizrlo cuando, poco despùes de la muerte de Voldemort èl se sentìa lleno de culpa por la muerte de Remus, Tonks, Sirius, Collin, Fred y todos los demàs y creìa que no merecìa a nadie y mucho menos a la mujer que amaba, aunque Ginny debiera golpearlo para que reaccionara o simplemente besarlo... ella era la ideal.  
Dos horas despuès, con el cabello mojado y una gran sonrisa en ambos rostros, Harry y Ginny caminaban tomados de la mano hacìa el departamento de transportes del ministerio, donde tomarìan un traslador hacìa una pequeña isla en Grecia, donde rodeados del mar Egeo pasarìan 2 semanas de luna de miel.


	2. Chapter 2 Cumpleaños

Hola! Bueno aquì està el segundo capìtulo, espero les guste. Tratarè de actualizar cada viernes, pero como ya tenìa listo este cap pues decidì subirlo de una vez.

Todos personajes y lugares que reconozcan como parte de la saga Harry Potter pertrnecen a J.K. Rowling

Saludos!

* * *

Capìtulo2  
La veìa reirse al huir de las olas en la playa mientras èl tomaba rollos y rollos de càmara con solo fotos de Ginny, tenìa de practicamente todo lo que habìan hecho durante esas dos semanas. Al dìa siguiente regresarìan a Inglaterra para pasar el cumpleaños de ambos con los Weasley y Teddy Lupin. Pensar en su pequeño ahijado le recordaba que tanto Teddy como èl ya no tenìan a sus padres para compartir su penas y alegrìas y eso ahora que Ted habìa crecido y acudìa al colegio muggle le habìa causado uno que otro problema con el niño.  
-Pareces distraìdo cariño ¿te pasa algo?- le preguntò Ginny depositando un salado beso en sus labios.  
-Solo pensaba en que mañana regresaremos a casa, a nuestra casa- enfatizò Harry, el no querìa contarle a su esposa lo que sentìa al pensar a veces en Ted y opacarle esas 2 maravillosas semanas.  
-¡Estoy tan emocionada! Finalmente tendremos nuestra casa, Hermione y yo iremos a buscar muebles para la sala el mièrcoles, ademàs de un lindo atuendo para derte tu regalo de cumpleaños- le dijo pìcarmente y tras giñarle un ojo corriò de nuevo al ocèano.- ¡Ven a nadar conmigo!  
Sorprendido por lo ùltimo que le habìa dicho Ginny saliò corriendo a disfrutar su ùltimo dìa en la màgica isla griega.

Era jueves 31 de julio, cumpleaños de su esposo, asì que se levantò temprano a preparar el desayuno (tarea que siempre correspondìa a Harry) para llevarselo a la cama.  
Harry despertò y se sorprendiò al no encontrar a Ginny a su lado, se levantò a revisar si no estarìa en la ducha pero al pasar por la puerta de la habitaciòn un delicioso aroma cautivò sus sentidos y decidiò mejor bajar para encontrar la fuente de ese olor. Sonriò al ver a Gin tarareando mientras cocinaba avena como sòlo ella sabìa hacerla y caminò para abrazarla por la cintura tan sigilosamente que Harry se llevò un buen golpe con la cuchara que ella llevaba en la mano.  
-!Ouch! Gin sòlo soy yo,- le dijo mientras se tocaba la narìz .  
-Lo siento mucho amor, me espantaste- y depositò un beso en su narìz para pasar inmediatamente a su boca- Feliz Cumpleaños, Sr. Potter.  
-Sabes que no era necesario que tù pepararas el desayuno Sra. Potter, de cualquier manera los dos iremos a trabajar en un par de horas.  
-Harry, tu sabes que para mì los cumpleaños son muy importantes y este lo es màs porque es el primero que celebramos como Sr. y Sra. Potter y quiero que sea algo que recordemos con una sonrisa el resto de nuestras vidas.  
Despuès de un delicioso desayuno, Harry se dirigiò al ministerio de magia y Ginny al estadio de las Arpìa de Hollyhead quedando de verse en la Madriguera para la cena que Molly Weasley prepararìa para celebrar el cumpleaños de su ùnico yerno.  
-¡Harry! Feliz cumpleaños,- le dijo Hermione al encontràrsela en los elevadores del ministerio- nos vemos màs a la hora del almuerzo, voy tarde a una reuniòn con el ministro.  
Al llegar al departamento de aurores, Ron su mejor amigo y ahora cuñado le diò una palmada en la espalda y le deseò un feliz cumpleaños; asì transcurriò todo el dìa, entre papeleo sobre una mision en la que habìa estado el dìa anterior en el callejòn Diagon y felicitaciones por su cumpleaños, èl aseguraba que de no ser El Elegido no recibirìa tantas felicitaciones pero disfrutò su cumpleaños en el trabajo ya que nada fuera de lo comùn habìa sucedido. A las 5 saliò junto con sus 2 mejores amigos y se aparecieron en la Madriguera donde Ginny los esperaba en el jardìn cargando a su sobrina màs pequeña Molly que era hija de Percy y Audrey. Dentro estaban todos los Weasley a excepciòn de Charlie que seguìa en Rumania. Cenaron alegremente y despuès Molly trajo al jardìn un delicioso pastel de melaza, despuès Bill y una embarazada de su tercer hijo Fleur se fueron dejando a Victorie la mayor de sus hijas en casa de sus abuelos ya que estaba jugando alegremente con Ted Lupin, George habìa llevado a su esposa Angelina y no tardaron en irse porque tenìan una inauguraciòn de Sortilegios Weasley en Edimburgo al dìa siguiente, Percy se fue unas horas despuès y solo quedaban Ron, Harry, Hermione y Ginny, ya que Molly y Arthur se habìan ido a dormir poco antes de que Percy se fuera.  
Dos horas despuès, entre risas Harry y Ginny se fueron a su casa donde apenas cerrar la puerta Harry comenzò a besar a Gin pegàndola contra la pared.  
-Potter tranquilo, ¿olvidaste tu regalo de cumpleaños?- eso bastò para que Harry la soltara y subiò corriendo las escaleras con su querido esposo detràs de ella.

Pasò el cumpleaños de Ginny y la copa europea de Quidditch fue 3 semanas despuès, el resultado fuè ver a su querida esposa de 22 años sonriendo a todo el mundo ya que habìan ganado por tercer año consecutivo. Harry amaba verla sonreir.


End file.
